10 years later
by dramaqueen2061
Summary: My first Fan fiction! After a bad incident, everyone separated. After 10 years, everyone somehow meets up again. What will happen? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_"I can't believe you!" _

_"It was all his idea." _

_"I can't trust anyone!"_

Quinn Opened her eyes immediately. She turned her head around to see the bed room she had fallen asleep in earlier. She sat up, breathing heavy and sweating. It was about 6 o'clock in the morning, But the sun had not arrived yet. Quinn had not thought about the incident in years. She tried to push all her memories of PCA behind her. Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael…Logan. She shook her head in an attempt to get the thought's out of her head.

Quinn Turned on the light to the kitchen in her small apartment in Seattle. She slowly made her way over to the Coffee Machine to Start making some coffee. She took a seat at the Computer chair to check her email. But, instead quickly drifted to sleep.

"_What are you talking about??" _

"_How could you do this to me??" _

"_We are through!!" _

"Beep!!" Quinn opened her eyes to the sound of the coffee maker, indicating it's done. She felt a Tear slowly run down her cheek. She grabbed her favorite Coffee mug, It was light purple, and it said Dr. Pensky in white. She filled it up and took a seat on the coach. Maybe some TV will get her mind off of things. When she clicked on the television, it was Channel 34. "Oh no…" Quinn thought. She tried to change the channel before…To late. There was Lola, on the TV screen, Talking to some guy. She was the main character on a hit television show. Quinn saw her in magazines, commercials, she tried to look away, or flip the page, but this time she just stared at the TV As tears started to trickle down her face.


	2. chapter 2

"You're moving?" A tall man asked as he stood in the doorway to apartment number 34, Replying to the transfer of box's from the apartment to the person's car, all morning.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I got offered to design all the outfits for this celebrity wedding. I have been meaning to move anyway. California is just not where I want to be right now." Zoey Brooks stood in front the man, holding the door with one hand, and having a box in the other.

"Well , congratulations! I'll miss you." He said as he backed away, closer to the door across the hall. He seemed quite happy that Zoey was moving, But Zoey was pretty happy she's getting away from him. Before he slipped inside, Zoey Waved goodbye. She sat the unopened box down on the maroon colored couch. Her perfectly manicured hands reached for the cardboard flaps but before she opened it, she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down the see Jamie, Her 2 year old toddler reach her hands in the air, motioning she wanted Zoey to hold her.

"Mama?" Jamie said as she hopped a little.

"Oh all right." Zoey Picked her up, and smiled at the baby, who was Laughing and smiling. She took her free hand to open the box. This wasn't a box that she had already packed up; it was one she found over in the corner of her closet. She supposed she never opened it when she moved out here. As soon as she opened it, her eyes widened and she slowly placed Jamie down on the ground. She was faced with A Pacific Coast Academy Sweatshirt. PCA was only A few blocks away. She always drove passed it, but she never noticed it. Or did she?

She removed the sweatshirt from the box and felt its Soft fabric. It was slightly dusty. But she didn't bother to blow it away. When she looked past the Sweatshirt, she noticed some old text books she used during her years at PCA. And finally at the bottom of the box, she saw a book. But it was completely covered in dust. She dropped the other things next to the box and slowly took the book out. She tried to wipe the dust off; of course it took her a few minutes. When she finally was able to tell what the book was, she stood there in shook. It was her Year book from her junior year at PCA. She hesitated to open it. She looked away and did it. When she looked back, she saw the inside cover, where signatures and notes at been written all inside it. The first one that drew her attention was Chase's. It was up in the corner. It said:

_Dear Zoey, _

_I'm looking very forward to going to Hawaii with you! Girls In bikinis!! I'm just kidding. I can't wait to spend time with you, we can get to know each other more, Even thought we already know each other a lot. But know since were boyfriend/girlfriend maybe we need to know each other that way. But you're still the same person, right? Okay, Now I'm just babbling on. _

Zoey let out a small laugh.

_Anyway, I can't wait to be with you. _

_I'll love you forever. _

_Chase!! (Fuzzy head!) _

A single tear dripped on to the page, smudging the head in fuzzy head. She slammed the book shut and threw it into the box, followed by the other things. She quickly picked up Jamie, who had been tugging at Zoey's dress all this time. She turned at the blank apartment to make sure everything was in the car and she didn't leave anything important behind. She grabbed her purse, and left the apartment with a slam. As she quickly walked down the hall, she was stopped by Mr. Waterson, The landlord.

"_Did you get everything?" He asked, with a cheery smile on his face. _

_ "Yes, I left a couch and a box behind. Do whatever you want to them." _

"_Are you sure?" he said, transferring his look to Jamie. _

"_Yes I'm sure." Zoey said. "Goodbye!" She said as she continued walking down the hall. _

"_Bye!!" Mr. Waterson waved._

_ Zoey quickly placed her baby in her car seat, And drove off faster than ever before. She sighed, as she looked back at the apartment building. Zoey Gave a fake smile for her baby, but it quickly faded as they drove past PCA, Even though she refused to look at it. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey, it's time to get up!! If you want to keep on living here, you're going to have to do your chores!" Chase Matthews rolled on to the other side of the bed, facing his mother. He's…Living with his mom? Anyway, as soon as Chase's mother left he stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some cold, refreshing water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had some stubble, he knew he needed to shave, but what's the point?

Chase was the only one who really never moved on after the incident. He never did anything exciting, he never got a job, and mostly different from everyone else, Everyday he thought about them. He never forgot them, he never pushed them out. He always lounges around in his PCA sweatshirt. Unlike Zoey, who packed her's away. He never dated another girl, ever. He just assumed Life was not worth living if He's not with Zoey.

He looked back in the mirror, picturing himself when he first met Zoey. A couple inches shorter, His hair a lot more fluffy than now, and the largest smile across his face, before he crashed into that tree, mesmerized by Zoey's beauty. And then he remembered when Logan was going to Kiss Zoey instead of him and how much he wanted to! He remembered when Zoey left for England, and how he admitted he loved her. He remembered when she got back, and they shared the romantic kiss and everything was finally perfect.

_ And then, Lola! This is all Lola's fault! _He thought. _She started everything and she made a bunch of other stuff happen. Chase turned his head when he heard his mother calling for his to do his chores. But he just kept on looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. He imagined Zoey holding his hand, next to her. He didn't cry, But he felt like he was dying inside. _

_ --_

"_I think it's time we, move on!" Lola acted, placing her hand on her forehead, to had dramatic effect._

"_Cut, cut, cut!!" The director said._

"_What is it now?!" Lola yelled, frustrated. _

"_You need to have more, I don't know, Magic!!" _

"_What do you mean? I have more magic than you! _

"_Hello!! I'm the director!! I have more magic than all of you. Now fix it!" _

"_But there's nothing wrong with it!" Lola always took defense when whenever the director told her something. _

"_Yes there is!!" He said, Now talking into the megaphone, Even though Lola was right next to him. _

"_Grr! I'm taking a break!! She walked off the set of her hit television show, called Dorothy Margaret, Which was Lola's Character's Name. She walked into her dressing room, and plopped down on the lavender bean bag chair, with happened to have her water bottle next to it. She took a sip and sighed. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Go away!!" She yelled. _

"_Even for your Fiancée?" The Mysterious voice on the other side asked. Lola Immediately squealed, rushing to the door to be met with a bouquet of white roses and Vince Blake, her Fiancée, and the only person she still knows from her teenage year. She Grabbed the Flowers, "oh the beautiful!!" She exclaimed as she sat them down on her makeup table. She gave him a hug and kissed him. _

"_What are you doing here?" She smiled. _

"_Well, I got off work early!" He said, holding on to her. _

"_Aw, Thanks." She said as she walked over to her makeup table, checking herself for flaws. _

"_So…."He hesitated to ask, knowing she probably wouldn't be happy. "I got a new job!" He said _

"_Oh! That's great!! What school?" Vince is a teacher. _

"_Um…PCA" He mumbled under his breath. _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't hear you…" Lola said, Messing with her hair. _

"_PCA…" _

"_What?!" _

"_Oh come on it's only a half hour away, and-" Lola Turned around, giving him her evil stare. He slowly became silent. _

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!" She said turning back to the mirror. _

"_But Lola! This is the best offer I have ever gotten!" Vince said to the back of Lola's head. _

"_I will not let you be haunted by the memories of the worst time of my life." She said into the mirror. Vince rolled his eyes. _

"_Too bad…Cause I already accepted it." He said under his breath. _

"_What?" She dropped her hand to her sides. "I can't believe you!" She remembered that's the exact thing Zoey said to her when….She shook her head. _

"_Fine, but if you speak of your job around me, the weddings getting postponed! Oh the reminds me, don't forget about Julia's wedding next week!" Lola said. She looked at her Watch. "I better get back!" She smiled and pecked his cheek before running out. _


	4. Chapter 4

"No! And that's final!!" Logan Reese screamed loud enough that it echoed through the mansion, Making the people before him Shudder, gather there things, and run out. Logan angrily sat down, in his big, comfy, leather chair. It was behind his desk. He put is Hand on his cheek, leaning his elbow on the desk. Two men, who worked for Logan's father, had a great idea for a new move: The Logan Reese story. Logan refused, and I'm pretty sure you know why. They even had the nerve to bring up his years at PCA. That was he first time he heard anyone say the name Quinn Pensky in so many years. Logan actually started to tear up, which was so out of his character. Logan was now a big business man. He had his own company, and everything. He wore suits everyday, and had his own office. At work and home. He hadn't really made any close friends though. He kind of made a brick wall around him, keeping everything out, and all his emotions in.

He quickly wiped his eyes away at the sound a knock at the door. "What is it?" He asked, quickly grabbing some papers and filing them, trying to look like he was doing something productive. It was his father.

"Hey, son. How did the Meeting go?" He asked.

No answer.

"Not well huh? I tried to tell them you would want to because of-" Logan cut with off with a cough. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you something. I got invited to weeding, and I just realized I can't go. I was wondering if you could go in my place," He said as he took a seat. He waited for a response; But Logan seemed to be busy, filing papers. "Anyway, it's for Julia Johnson. She starred in one of my movies. She's finally getting married. It's in Arizona and its next Saturday. Will you please go for me?" Logan finally put the papers down, Contemplating the whole event. Logan stood up, straitened his jacket, want walked over to his filing cabinet. As he opened the cabinet, he said "Sure, why not." He turned around and shook his fathers hand.

"Thanks son!" He exited the room. Logan sighed. He took in front of his desk, leaning his hand on it. He happened to put his hand directly under his desk lamp, making it light up very bright. He didn't notice it though. Logan thought for a moment. 'The Logan Reese story, minus the best time of my life that went wrong.' He sighed. That's what it really was. The best time of his life that went wrong. Everything was great in his life, better than ever before. He went to the coolest school, had the coolest friends. He had most magnificent girlfriend ever!! And it all got ruined.

--

Michael Barret stood in front of a door. He held a suitcase in his hand, and stood there patiently. A woman, in her middle age answered the door. Here long black hair was up in rainbow curlers, and she was wearing a robe. A scream was heard in the back. "Shut up!! Some doofus is at the door!!" Michael strangely looked at the woman and then snapped back.

"Hello Ms, I think you would look lovely in a new spray on t-" The woman immediately slammed the door in Michael's face. He raised his eyebrow, but shrugs. He turned around, seeming very cheery. He started skipping down the sidewalk.

Michael sure seemed cheery, way more cheery than everybody else. It made everyone stop and wonder, _why his he so happy? He had the cheesiest smile of his face, and he was skipping! But for Michael, most days are like this. _He's always very cheery, very excited about everything, even after a door has been slammed right in his face after not even being able to finish a sentence. And not to mention he lost a costumer. The strange thing about Michael is that he acted like PCA never happened. Likeit didn't exist.

Even when people ask him what high school he went to, he says something totally different. And every time, it's a different high school. Michael shrugged as he knocked on the next door.


	5. Chapter 5

Flash Back part one-

"…_And so then, after we all go to the California national university, we will all end up living on the same street, and work near each other, and even when were really old we will all live in the same nursing home, and stay friends for ever." Zoey read of a napkin as she sat at a table in sushi rox with Chase, Michael, Logan, Quinn, and Lola. Senior year had come, and Christmas was around the corner, Everyone couldn't stand the thought of separating when college time came, so they had all decided to come up with a master plan. _

"_That sounds good to me." Lola said, finishing her egg roll. _

"_You guys know if where gonna do this, it's gonna be really hard." Chase said, his hand tightly gripped with Zoey's. _

"_yea, So everyone will have to promise, no swear, they will follow everything that has been written down on this Sushi Rox napkin." Zoey said, Placing the napkin in the middle of the table. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, it was kind of a communication, telling everyone they where up to it. They sat there in silence, treasuring the moment. Until Zoey said, "I swear," that was followed by everyone else saying it, down the table, until it came to Logan. He Hesitated. He looked at everybody and turned to Quinn last, who just nodded. He took a deep breath. "I swear." _

_--_

_Zoey and Quinn sat in there dorm filling out there applications to California national university. Zoey sat on her bed, and Quinn sat in a beanbag chair, furiously writing. She sometimes stopped, to pop a chocolate covered peanut in her mouth, but made sure to Throw each peanut away after licking off the chocolate. Lola had gone off somewhere, to go get her mail. Zoey Had taken a brake from the hideously long packet, and just about the time she sat it down, Chase knocked on the open door. _

"_Hey!" She said, standing up the give him a kiss. Then they both sat down at the foot of her bed. _

"_Did you fill out your application yet?" Chase asked. _

"_Working on it," Zoey Replied, motioning to the packet laying on the floor. "You?" _

"_Finished!" He said, Showing her the packet, which her had behind it back. "What about you Quinn?" _

"_I just have one more question to answer," She said in astonishment. Just has Quinn had finished her sentence a Squealing scream could be heard outside the room, which made Chase jump, And Fall on the carpet. "What was that?" Quinn asked as she stood up from the chair, and stuck her head out the door, to see Lola, skipping down he hall, looking very excited. "It's just Lola," Quinn said, turning to Zoey, who was helping chase of the ground. Quinn Plopped down in the beanbag chair when Lola walked in, her mail in her hand, and her keys in the other. She dropped her keys on the dresser and squealed . _

"_Guess what!? Guess what?? OMG! I am soooo excited!!" She jumped up and down. _

"_What is it?" Chase asked, Now sitting back on the bed. _

"_I got accepted to the finest acting school in the world!!" She jumped up and down. Zoey, Quinn, and Chase just looked at her, the smile on there faces fading. "aren't you excited?" Se said, "I'm gonna go to the finest acting school in the world!" She Sat on her bed and grabbed the Packet to apply to California national university and threw it in the trash can. Quinn and Zoey looked at each other. _

"_Lola!" Zoey said standing up and retrieving the packet from the trash. "Hello? Master Plan? Were all going to the same college, remember?" She said as she handed Lola the Packet. _

"_Well, It's only a small adjustment, Gosh, I thought you would be happy for me!" She dropped the packet and crossed her arms, offended. Quinn stood up next to Zoey and crossed her arms as well. _

"_You Promised…You, you swore!" Quinn said. "We all made a commitment." _

"_Guys! I have just been accepted to like the coolest school ever! There's no way I'm not going." _

"_Lola!" Chase Stood up. _

"_Oh come on! I'll come back after college. And even if I'm not there for school, Will it be that much of a difference?" _

"_Uh…Yes!" All three of them said at the same time. _

_Lola stood there. She was getting really mad. "I'm going, And you can't stop me!" _

"_I can't believe you!!" Zoey Screamed as she stormed out of the room. _

"_Lola! You can't do this…" Quinn said, with watery eyes. _

_She smirked. "I can't believe your crying." _

_Quinn stood there with her mouth open. "You're the worst friend….ever! On second though, your not even my friend!" She stomped off, similar to Zoey's Exit. _

"_I can't believe they would do this to me!" She laughed. _

"_No, We can't believe you." Chase said as he walked out. Leaving Lola alone._

"_I'll get them for this." _


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn walked into the mailroom of her apartment building. She held her goggles in her hand, and her lab coat draped over her arm. She took her free hand and reached into the pockets if her black pants, pulling out a key to receive her mail. As she slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment, she looked through her mail, but stopped at one particular letter. The return address was what particularly had made her stop to look. From Quinn's Cousin. She had not talked to her cousin in at least 4 years, she was very stuck up and shallow.

When she entered her apartment, she ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

_Hi Quinn!! _

_This is Dorothy, Your cousin!! I'm not sure if you remember this, but remember that day a while back, in the summer, when are families went on vacation together? Of course you do. But do you remember when I saved that woman from being hit by a car, because I am so nice? Of course you do. But! Do you remember who that woman was? The one and only Julia Johnson! Well, since she thought I was so fabulous and remembered me years later, she invited me to her weeding! However, Sadly I can't go. Therefore, inside I have enclosed the invitation and would love if you would go in my place, since I'm so generous! You can thank me later! _

_Bye! _

_Luv, Dorothy. _

Quinn suddenly smiled. She looked at the invitation. Next Week? In addition, it's all the way in Phoenix? Oh well, Quinn had to go! She was about to run off, but she noticed she forgot part of the letter.

_P.S. Don't you think it would be fabulous if you brought along that little boyfriends of yours? The hot one? Logan! That's it! Just another one of my brilliant ideas! _

Quinn suddenly froze. She couldn't not look at that name. She tried to hold back her tears.

Flash Back-

"_She did? How could Lola do that?" Logan said to Quinn, after she had told him what had happened that day. _

"_But I do feel bad for what I said. I mean how could I tell Lola I wasn't her friend anymore?" Quinn said, Sitting in a beanbag chair in the boys dorm. Logan sat on his bed. _

"_It's fine. She was the one who was wrong," Logan said, moving over behind Quinn, starting to rub her shoulders, but the alarm on Logan's watch went off. "Oh shoot. My laundry's done. I'll be back." _

"_No! It's alright I'll get it." She said standing up. He kissed her on the cheek and she was off. Just as she walked off, Lola was walking by. She saw Quinn leave the room and felt and opportunity come over her. She entered Logan's room. Logan was startled when she came in and wasn't sure how to react after Quinn told him what happened. _

"_Hi…Logan," Lola said, walking up to Logan. _

"_Uh….Hi, Lola," Logan said. Lola slowly started to brush her fingers through his hair. Logan backed up, tripped and fell on his bed. He quickly stood up and maneuvered his way away from Lola. _

"_I, uh, got to go," Logan said walking over to the door. Lola put her hand on Logan's shoulder before he left. He turned around. "What do you want, Lola?" Logan asked. _

_She put her other arm around Logan, He started backing up, hitting the door. "Quinn such a…Nerd," _

"_No, She isn't" Logan said, Attempting to get away again. _

_Lola heard footsteps. She took her hand and placed it on the back of his head, pushing him forward and kissed him. Just in time for Quinn to walk in. _

"_Logan, I'm-" She gasped. _

"_Logan! What are you doing!" Lola moved back. Quinn eyes filled with tears and she dropped the laundry basket. _

"_Quinn, I didn't, I was Lol-" He was interrupted by a slam. _

_Quinn was running down the hall, wiping tears from her eyes. Behind her was Logan, yelling her name. She ran until she came to the girls Lounge, and she saw Zoey, Watching the PCA news. She stopped to catch her breath, figuring that Logan was far enough behind. Logan ran in and Grabbed Quinn by the wrist. She tried to pull away. _

"_Quinn! Stop it!" Quinn Stopped. "Listen, Quinn, that wasn't me, It was Lola! She kissed me!" Quinn started laughing. _

"_Oh please!" It was hard to understand her with all the crying. "Don't tell me that! I caught you, and you at least tell me the truth!" _

"_That is the truth!"_

"_Just leave me alone!" _

"_No, Quinn…" _

"_We are through!!" Quinn screamed, and everyone turned and looked at them. Logan let go of her wrist and she ran over next to Zoey and started crying into her shoulder. Logan stood there, heartbroken. Soon, He ran off. _

_-- _

_Lola sat in the boys dorm after Quinn and Logan ran out. She started to frown. She thought this would satisfy her, she thought she would be happy. How could she be, knowing that she just hurt one of her best friends? Lola felt so bad; she didn't know what to do. She walked back to the dorm after talking about it with Vince over a smoothie. _

"_Where's Quinn?" Lola asked Zoey, who was doing her homework. _

"_She left. She called her mom, talked it over with dean Rivers. She's gone." _

"_What? No! I have to tell her-" _

"_You know this is all your fault?" _

"_What, no, I- I feel so bad!" _

"_Save it," Zoey said, getting up and leaving. _

_--_

Quinn dropped the letter into the trash, but not the invitation. She ran off to start packing.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ding dong! _

Michael walked up to his front door. It was Early Morning; he was in his blue bath robe. When he opened the door, he was startled by three people. One man with a bouquet of balloons, the other with a microphone and a woman with a video camera.

"This is Dylan Walton, with channel 12 news! And we are here with our surprise contest winner! He will win an invitation to the amazing actress Julia Johnson's wedding! What's your name, lucky contestant?"

"Um…Michael Barrret."

"Fabulous! Well congrats!!" he handed him the invitation.

"Thanks! This is so cool!" Michael's phone suddenly rang. "Sorry, I got to go," he waved and closed the door. _Wow this is so cool! I am so there! Arizona? That's only like a day drive! This is going to be awesome!! _

Michael went to go check the phone. He didn't answer it though. On the Caller ID Were the three letters PCA, followed by a number. He put down the phone, face down, he didn't know that number.

--

_Lola and Zoey stood across the room from each other screaming at the top of there lungs at one another. The word had gotten around, and everyone knew by now why they were fighting. Chase ran into the room. _

"_Quiet!!" He screamed, and Zoey and Lola slowly became silent. "You guys have to stop fighting!! Zoey, I talked to Lola during lunch and she said she feels really bad about everything! You need to give her a chance!" Zoey blinked. _

"_What?" Zoey was surprised._

"_She feels horrible, but if you got accepted to a really great school, would you give it up?" Lola smiled; she was relieved that some one was finally standing up for her. Zoey, on the other hand, was furious. She was already mad at Lola, but this, Chase taking Lola's side, had put her of the edge. _

"_This is just great!!" She screamed. Zoey looked around the room, and fixed her eyes on the dresser. It was covered in all of Lola's Hair products, lotion, make-up and things like that. She took both of her hands and swept them across the dresser, knocking the products off, making thuds and crashes. _

"_Zoey!!" Lola yelled. Lola made her way to Zoey and pushed her. _

"_Hey!" Zoey screamed. She prepared to shove Lola, but Chase blocked Lola. By this time, Michael and Lisa had walked in, but no one really noticed. "I can't believe this." The tone in Zoey's voice had became surprisingly quieter. "Quinn's gone, Lola and Logan are Jerks, and my own boyfriend betrayed me! Everything's falling apart!" _

"_Hey, where is Logan, anyway?' Lola asked, Curious. _

"_He's depressed," Michael said, finally coming into the conversation. "When Quinn dumped him and left, he became completely depressed. He hasn't gone to any of his classes; he hasn't even said a word to me." _

"_Yea, well that's what he deserves!" Zoey replied. Lisa had stood beside Zoey, nodding, indicating she agreed. _

"_Lisa!" Michael said. "Zoey's being way too hard on Logan!" _

"_No I'm not!!" Zoey Stepped forward. The whole room was filled with yells and screams of all sorts. Lola and Zoey had even hit each other a couple times. The only thing that could have stopped there fighting was what happened to Lisa. _

_Somehow, in all there fighting, Lisa tripped. She didn't just trip though. She fell and hit her head on the small coffee table in the middle of the room. _

"_Lisa!" Michael Exclaimed, coming to Lisa's side. She was slightly passed out, but Michael shook her awake. "Lisa! Lisa!" Lisa opened her eyes and stared widely at Michael. "Are you okay??" _

_Lisa looked confused. "Who are you?" _


	8. Chapter 8

"_She doesn't remember anything." Said Dr. Hanson, coming out of the hospital room. _

"_What? Nothing? Not… even me?" Michael asked, as tears forming in his eyes. Chase and Lola stood on either side of him. "I have to see her!" Michael went for the door. _

"_Wait!" Dr. Hanson stepped in Michael's way. "She's scared. She doesn't know who any of you are, she doesn't know who she is! You can't see her." _

"_What?!" Know tears were running down his cheek's and he didn't care. His Lisa! His little Lisa. How could she not remember her? No, this couldn't be happening! Everything was going wrong with Quinn leaving, and Zoey and Lola hating each other, but he knew he always had his Little Lisa. But now, She's gone, and He doesn't know what to do. "No! I need my Lisa! She has to remember me!" Michael ran past the doctor into the room. "Lisa!" _

_Lisa looked surprised. "it's….you, That boy that I saw." _

"_It's Michael! Your Boyfriend!" He got on his knee's at the foot of her bed. _

"_No, I don't have a boyfriend….Get away from me." _

"_No!" Tears were streaming down his face. "You remember, don't you? The time I threw up on your shoes? And when I saved you from getting hit by a go cart? And then we kissed! Please remember me!"_

"_Get this weird guy away from me!" Lisa screamed. _

_Dr. Hanson ran in. "It's time to go, Michael." He grabbed Michael's arm and started pulling him out. _

"_Lisa! No! Just remember me, please! I love you!" Michael screamed as he was dragged out. As Lola and Chase led him away, He stared at her through the hospital window. She stared back at him, but more of a scared, your crazy stare. How could she? How could she not remember? _

_Michael sat in the passenger seat of his car, chase driving, and Lola in the back, her hand on Michael's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Lola had slightly been crying too, you could tell by her red eyes. But not really because Lisa forgot her memory, Mainly because Michael was so upset. Michael was like a big brother to her, and she couldn't stand seeing him like this. _

_Michael sat there, tears still streaming down his face, staring very hard at the road in front of him. No one had said a word yet, and Chase was the first to speak up. _

"_I can't believe Zoey didn't come." He looked very annoyed, and angry. "Doesn't she realize this is all her fault? I mean she shouldn't of gotten so offensive when you get accepted to that school." Chase didn't realize this was the wrong time to be talking about his feelings toward Zoey. ",And know she's mad at me because I didn't take her side? What is her problem?" _

"_Why don't you just dump her?" Lola asked. Chase flinched. _

"_Well, she has been really annoying lately, but how could I dump her?" _

"_She said she couldn't trust anybody, that includes you," Lola said, leaning forward. _

"_yea! She doesn't trust me! Just because she's wrong!" Chase said. By now they had parked in the PCA parking lot. _

"_This…Is all your fault, all of you," Michael Said quietly. _

"_What?" Lola looked surprised. "How is it our fault? She tripped!" Michael excited the car, not caring what they had to say, it was all there fault, they ruined everything. and now, he suddenly knew how Quinn felt. Why she had to leave, And why he had to leave. _

_-- _

"_Zoey, We need to talk," Said Chase as he entered the girl dorm, to find Zoey doing her homework on the couch. Zoey Ignored him. _

_Chase went on. "First of all how could you not come to comfort Michael? Speaking of Michael, you know he left Today?" Zoey slightly looked surprised, But she didn't take her eyes off her paper. "Michael was so hurt, and he blames all of us." Zoey rolled her eyes. "Oh, and Logan left today too. He got kicked out of school for missing all of his classes for a week, and no excuse. He wouldn't even talk to them." Zoey Looked even more surprised. "I love you, but The way your acting scares me and if you can't change then I don't think we can do thi-" _

_Zoey stood up and looked him in the eyes. "My parents said that I could…..go back to England." _

_Chase's eyes widened. "What?" _

"_I'm…I'm sorry. But everything fell apart, And you betrayed me, Chase. Everything's ruined. Maybe, Maybe we should of never made that stupid master plan." She said as she gathered up her stuff. She turned to walk out, but before she left, she turned her head and said over her shoulder, "I love you to." _

_She walked out. Chase stood there, tears forming in his eyes. _

"_It's….over." _

_Chase couldn't Leave PCA, No matter how much we wanted to. Lola and Him, where the only members of the Master plan left. He couldn't believe that everything had fallen apart, in a matter of about 2 weeks, and that he never spoke to any of them again, not even Lola, who was at school with him for the remainder of the year. It truly was over. _

_--_

"Hello?"

"**Chase? Is that you? It's grand pappy." **

"Oh! Hi."

"**Listen, Could I ask a favor of you?" **

"Sure?"

"**See, I was invited to that lovely little Julia Johnson's weeding. Remember? I was her high school English teacher. I made reservation's for a hotel in a couple days, and I seem to not be able to make it to the hotel in time, they might give my room away! I was wondering if you would mind going to the hotel to claim my room until I was able to get there?" **

"Sure, I'd love to."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Guys!! I just wanted to say, that I really tried to make it not all Lola's fault. It might seem like I'm making her the bad guy, but I'm not! I really tried to show that it wasn't all her fault, it was everyone's! So I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please Review!! **

Logan Stepped into the Saint Frances Hotel in Phoenix, Arizona. The first thing that drew his attention was the beautiful lighting, then the amazing Furniture. He scanned the hotel lobby, searching for the Check in counter. Has he walked further into the hotel, and noticed that the hotel was very lively. There were many people in the Lobby, on Couches, walking around, and talking. It's was very busy. Now, where could that check in desk be?

He finally saw it, and man in a suit behind a very polished, organized desk. And a long haired, brunette woman standing in front of it, talking to the man. He made his way over, and stood a few feet behind the woman. She wore a pair of faded jeans, a white shirt and a blue vest. Next to her were 3 luggage bags, all matching, and slung across her pale arm was a very large purse. She stood there quietly, tapping her foot while the man seemed to mess with the computer, and seeming to having some problems. Logan looked up, at the window on the ceiling, it was raining out. The Rain against the window made an echoey sound that slightly soothed Logan. He was interrupted by the woman.

"Are you almost finished?"

The voice stung Logan's ears. It was, slightly familiar.

"Almost ma'am." The man replied.

"Well, hurry up please."

That time the voice sounded even more familiar. It sounded soft and sweet, with a slight tone of smartness. Logan shrugged. He pulled up the strap of his bag, which was slightly slipping down his arm.

"Okay! There we go!" The man sounded pleased. "You will be in room 118, Ms. Pensky."

Logan froze. What did he just say? Pensky? That was it! The familiar voice. A bell hop started to load her things on a cart. He managed to choke out the word, "Quinn?"

She immediately turned around. She froze as well. They both stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Logan grew an insanely large smile on his face.

"Oh, Quinn it is you!" He was shaking, and he couldn't stop smiling. She looked even more beautiful than last time he saw her.

Quinn Blinked, Tears swelling in her eyes. She grew a furious look on her face, and she slapped him. She slapped him hard. She turned around, grabbing her key card, and running off, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Quinn!" He yelled, but he didn't bother chasing her, last time he did that she dumped him. He still was smiling, and tearing up. He was just happy to see her again, and he knew they would run into each other again, Logan would make sure of it.

--

Quinn slammed her hotel door shut. Letting the tears fully flow, and her mascara run. Logan? Was that really Logan? She hadn't seen him in 10 years! He looked even hotter than before. Quinn ran over to the freshly made bed and stuck her face into the pillow. How could she see Logan? What was he doing here? Quinn felt the tips of her fingers; they were slightly pink from slapping him. They felt like Logan. Quinn shook her head. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started to unpack her things.

--

"Um, sir?" Asked the man, staring at Logan. Everyone was staring at him. He Shook his head and turned to the man.

"Um, Logan Reese. I have a reservation." He said, slightly turning back to the direction Quinn ran off in. As they man typed on the computer, Logan felt his cheek, it hurt, but it felt good, in a way he couldn't explain.

"Ah, Yes. Room 119. Here's your key." Logan grabbed the Key.

"Wait, did you say 119, as in right next to 118, as in the room the last woman is in?"

"Um, Yes."

"Perfect." Logan ran off.

Logan exited the Elevator and stuck his head down the hall. There was no one there. He had to talk to Quinn; he had to set things straight. He wasn't sure if they would ever be back together, but he just had to fix it. He slowly walked down the hall, silently, until he came to room 118. He didn't knock on it though; he just placed his hand on it, happy that Quinn was inside. He couldn't talk to her know, he had no idea what he would say. Instead, he entered his room, and the first thing he did was grab a napkin and a pen to write down what he would say to Quinn.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoey quickly hurried down the rainy street, holding Jamie with one hand, and her purse with the other. Cars were whizzing down the street, and people were going every which direction. She finally made it to the hotel. What started as a gentle walk through the neighbor hood turned into a horrible, freezing, wet, slippery, bad day. She sighed a slight sigh of relief when she walked it. She sat Jamie down on the couch next to her. She sat down next to her, to rest for a moment. Just as she sat down, a slightly curly haired male walked in, But she couldn't really see his face. She turned her head downward towards Jamie, who was attempting to take of her shoes. Zoey quickly helped her with the pink and white sneakers she had been wearing. She watched as Jamie hopped of the couch and started messing with the brochures sitting on the coffee table. She smiled.

Zoey Looked around again. There were many people in the lobby, more than there were when her and Jamie left.

"Come on Jamie, let's go back to the room now," She grabbed Jamie hand and led her across the lobby.

"I'm not finished playing!!" Jamie screeched. .

"Come on, you have some of your toys up in the room!" Zoey replied, picking her up now.

"Okay!" Jamie smiled.

Zoey walked across the crowed lobby to the elevator. She pushed the up button. Just as the elevator opened she heard someone scream, "Quinn!!" She blinked and slightly turned her head, but thought nothing of it. She quickly entered the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button.

--

Michael stood in his newly assigned hotel room. His fancy white shirt was soaking wet and had brown splotches of mud all around it. At his feet, was an open suitcase, with many articles of clothing also wet and muddy. Michael had dropped his suit case out side after a car sped by, and splashed him. The suitcase had magically opened, messing up all his clothes. He sighed and decided to go ahead and wash them right away.

He stumbled out of the doorway, with the pile of clothes. As he walked down the hall, he noticed a youngling, probably around the age of 2 or 3 , Scurry down the hall. He simply smiled, letting the youth and excitement of the little girl cheer him up. Just as he turned the corner, into the laundry room, he heard a woman say,

"Jamie, don't run of like that!"

--

Logan stood in front of room 118. He Stared hard at the numbers, A napkin clutched in his hand. He didn't know whether to knock, or walk away, acting as if he had never seen her. He, of course, knew the answer. He couldn't walk away form her. Every day for ten years, he's thought about her; and he's never stopped loving her. And when he heard her voice, when he saw her, when he felt the word Quinn roll of his tongue, It made his heart ache. He still remembered the last thing she said to him. It broke his heart, and it all was a misunderstanding. He reached his hand up, hesitating to knock on the door. He saw his fist shaking, and his knuckles turning pink . He slightly tapped on the door, he almost couldn't hear it. He took in a deep breath.

He was about to knock again when the door swung open, which startled him, and there stood Quinn. She was wearing the same clothes as earlier, but something was different about them. Her hair was know up in a lose bun, and She wasn't wearing glasses. But, she wasn't wearing glasses early either. Her eyes were slightly red, from crying, Logan assumed. She looked angry, no, furious. She would of slammed the door right in Logan's face if he hadn't stuck his foot it the way.

"Quinn, Wait," He said stepping slightly in the room.

"You listen, and you listen good. You are a dirty, lying, jerk. And you always have been. I don't know what I ever saw in you! You were always such a self-centered, egotistical, Loser! And you always just thought I was a…" Quinn paused. She was shaking. Logan just stood there, listening. Not even trying to say anything. She looked into his deep, brown eyes. "A spaz, a loser, a geek, a weirdo. You were always trying to make out with…" She paused again, afraid of what she was about to say. "Z-Zoey…or Lola, and you sure did that. So just leave me alone, act like this never happened." Buy know Quinn was holding back tears. " I hate you, you, you, Jerk!" She ran up to him and Started hitting his chest. She finally stopped after a few minutes.

She dropped to the floor, and started crying. A tear rolled down Logan's cheek, no matter how hard he was trying to be strong. He bent down and lifted her chin with his fingers, and there eyes met. He gently helped her up.

"Quinn, I.." he began still holding onto her. She looked down at his shoes. He loved holding onto her. It just felt so, right. She looked up at him, who was fully crying now, like her. There faces came closer together, Barely and inch away from each others. She closed her eyes, still crying,

And they kissed.

Quinn immediately opened her eyes and pushed away from Logan, tipping and falling to the floor. Before he could help her, She said, "Just…get out." She mumbled through her tear. Logan slowly backed away, eventually exiting the room.

When Logan stepped out into the hall, wiping the tears from his face, and shutting the door, he noticed someone running down the hall.

"Guess what!! A celebrity is staying at the hotel!"

Logan could care less, still trying to regroup himself after that last moment. He felt his lips and smiled. He looked down at his hand noticing he didn't have the napkin with his thought's written on it. He must of dropped it in Quinn's room.

**A/N: Okay! I hope you enjoyed! I am completly in love with this chapter, Mainly the quogan moments. Can you not tell i'm a big Quinn/Logan fan?? But I promise some other characters will get big moments! So yea! Enjoy! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you almost there?" Chase asked the cab driver.

"Almost…" He sounded slightly annoyed. Probably because that was about the fifth time in the last minute he had asked. Chase hated Taxis. He didn't know why. He just did. But, unfortunately, he didn't have a car. He couldn't even drive. The cab came to a complete stop.

"What's going on??" chase asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know, There's to many cars, and something is backing them up. Probably that Celebrity staying at the saint Frances."

"Really? A Celebrity? Cool. Who?

"Um…I don't know…Lulu Martin, wait no that's not it! Lilly …something?" Chase leaned back in the seat, tightly closing his eyes. "Oh, I know. Lola Martinez." Chase immediately opened his eyes,

"L-Lola Martinez?" He asked. But before the driver could answer he exited the cab_. Lola! She ruined everything! If only I had taken Zoey's side…. _Chase thought to himself as he walked down the rainy street, with his bags in his hands.

--

Lola and Vince entered there hotel room.

"Wow, and you believe all those photographers?" Lola asked, after the bell hop had left.

"Yep! How could they not take pictures of you?" Vince said, pulling in Lola.

"Oh, Shut up," Lola said. They kissed and she turned around the close the curtains, keeping out any photographers. Lola looked down at the bags on the floor. "Uh-oh."

"What? Vince asked, standing next to her."

"My little purple rhinestone bag isn't here. The bell hop must of dropped it or something."

"I'll find it…Be right back," He said as he exited the room.

When Vince shut the door and turned to walk down the hall he stopped. He squinted his eyes.

"Logan?"

Logan stopped and stared at Vince.

"Vince? Um……What are you…um…doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same question. This is…kinda awkward."

"This is the weirdest day ever." Logan started. "First Quinn, now Vince…"

"Wait, what about Quinn?" Vince asked.

"She's here." Logan pointed to her room.

"This is so weird." Vince said "You know, Lola's here."

"What?"

"Why don't you come in." Vince gestured toward the door.

Logan didn't move. "Zoey?"

"What? No…Lola."

"Turn around." Logan pointed behind Vince. Vince quickly spun around to be meet with Zoey standing behind him.

"Zoey?"

"Vince, Logan? What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey, Vince! What's all the nois-" Lola stepped out into the hall.

The hallway was filled with lots of talking, all at the same time.

"What is all the yelling out here?" Quinn stepped out of her room and froze. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Zoey?" A voice asked from behind Zoey. Zoey turned around to see a soaking wet Chase.

More and more talking filled the hallway, which eventually turned into screaming.

After Quinn finished a scream at Lola, she stopped. She looked around at each individual. Lola looked gorgeous. He long, dark brown hair was placed perfectly around her shoulders. Her bronze skin, her beautiful brown eyes, And her gorgeous thin pink lips. Chase though, looked horrible. First of all, he was soaking wet, But other than that, His hair looked messy, he looked tired, the bags under his eyes were gigantic, and his clothes weren't even matching. Zoey Looked very different to her though. Here hair was completely blonde again, like when Quinn first met Zoey. It was about shoulder length and pulled into a ponytail. She looked tired too. Then, Quinn was surprised that she didn't notice this before, a baby was clinging on the Zoey's dress, looking horrified by the screaming. Zoey has a baby? Quinn wondered who the father was. And last Quinn looked to Logan, but Quickly turned away when she caught a glance from him.

"Hey!!" Quinn screamed so loud everyone stopped and stared at her. "We are adults! Were acting like children."

"Well," Lola crossed her arms. "I have no indention of being acquaintances or anything more with any of you."

"Me neither. But that doesn't mean we have to act like were 12 years old."

"You know…I just noticed the only one who hasn't been at this little reunion is Michael." Logan said, curious. And with that sentence a slam was heard and everyone looked to see a tall, African american man staring at them.

"Guys? I mean…Could you people that I don't know, please stop being so loud."

"Michael? You know who we are." Lola said.

"Um…No I don't! who ever you are….uh…um…Oh alright! Maybe I do know who you are." Michael said, confessing. He turned around and went back in his room, slamming the door.

Lola turned around going back in her room too, Vince quickly following. Zoey turned away, picking up her child, giving Chase a slight glance, and walking off.

Quinn quickly turned and ran into her room, shutting the and leaning her back against it. She sighed. How on earth could all of the people from her past suddenly be in the same place? It just didn't make sense. Then, Quinn noticed something. A white slip slightly hidden under the bed. She Bent down, reaching for it. She unfolded the paper, and read the messy handwriting scribbled on the page.

_Quinn…_

_Um, Hi. This is kind of awkward, seeing you again. But, It made me, um, Happy. Everyday I thought about you. And I just have to let you know, that It wasn't me. Lola came into my room after you left to go get my laundry, that day, many years ago. And that moment, when you walked in, and tears filled your eyes, that moment replays in my head over and over again. And I have to let you know that she just kissed me! I swear. I doubt we'll ever be together again…Or even be friends. But you have to know, that It wasn't me. I might not ever see you again, that's why I wanted to write down what I was going to say, So I didn't just stand there like an idiot. This is gonna sound kinda stupid, but you know, I had planned us getting married on the top of a hill, just as the sun was setting. _

_Love, _

_Logan Reese _


	12. Chapter 12

Michael walked into the main lobby of the hotel. It was surprisingly empty, Except for a few people over near some chairs. That's were he got the letter. He had gotten a letter saying to meet him over by the seating area. .When he came closer he started to recognize who they were. It was Zoey, Chase, Quinn, Logan, Lola, and Vince. Zoey and Lola were yelling at each other, just like the last time he remembered. Logan was trying to talk to Quinn, Even though she wasn't listening, and Vince was trying to get them all to calm down. Michael wanted to turn and walk away, but some how, he didn't. He stood next to one of the chairs, watching the commotion.

"That Enough!!" Vince yelled. Everyone looked up at him. "I was thinking we could deal with this situation like the adults we are. I decided to make you all talk to each other and sort this out. So all you guys have to stay until we have worked out this ordeal." Vince sat down next to Lola. Everyone was silent, suspiciously looking at each other. "Well…come on!"

"This is ridiculous," Quinn said.

"Come on…you have to…" Vince said.

"Well, I think all of you are complete jerks, especially a certain two of you. And I think you know who I'm talking about." Quinn said, lying back in her seat.

"Quinn…" Lola looked sympathetically at the two of them.

"Just so you know…it was me, he wasn't lying." Lola said.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Yea, I was mad at you… I kissed him…"

"Lola! I hate you!"

'Well…I hate you to! You didn't have to run of and leave before I could say sorry!" Lola said…Sitting up in her seat.

"Hey, it was all your fault…" Zoey said, Getting into the conversation.

"She's right…" Chase said as he looked at the floor.

"But…You were on my side…remember?" Lola asked.

"Not anymore…"

"So, we have all agreed that it is all Lola's fault that we all hate each other…Great!" Logan said, preparing to get up.

"It's all your faults. You were to selfish to just stop a listen to one another words and to why they were doing what they were doing…" Michael said, looking up at everyone.

"He's right…" Quinn said. "It's all our faults…"

"I'm sorry…Zoey…" Chase said…His eyes swelling with tears.

"I have to go, I'm meeting a friend about her wedding, and there are some fans outside who need autographs!" Lola stood up and left, Vince quickly followed behind.

"Nice to see you again!" Zoey said sarcastically as she stormed off. Michael left to, and soon after chase. Logan looked over at Quinn, who had stood up out of her chair.

"I guess you dropped this or something…" Quinn said as she handed him the folded napkin that has been hidden in her pocket all this time.

"Uh…."

"A hill top weeding would be romantic." She said as she walked off.

----

Lola sat in the taxi on the way to see her very best friend. She wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes as the Taxi went down the street. She couldn't believe she had seen all her old friends. She wasn't speaking to Vince, because she was angry at him for trying to make them settle this. If the press wasn't around her all the time she would strangle Zoey. She had to pull herself together though. She was going to forget about everything and let the wedding she was going to be fun. At least she would have to see any of her old friends at the wedding.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: I am sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months! I really hope I habven't lost my readers! I have no excuse for not updating! I love you guys and I love all the reviews you guys gave me, so I promise I will update soon! **

"Julia!" Lola yelped as she saw her best friend standing in the middle of the room, in an elegant white wedding gown.

"Lola!" Julia gave her a large smile, exposing her pearly whites. "I'm so glad you could come. Were just doing some finishing touches." She looked past Lola. "The designer isn't here yet, but she called me and told me to go ahead and get it on!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Lola screamed again. "Only two more days, right?"

"Yes, and I am so scared!" Julia swallowed.

"This is going to be the best moment of your life!" Lola reassured her as she put her purse down by a wooden chair. She placed her self in it and smiled at Julia again. "I can't wait until mine."

Julia almost spoke, but she interrupted herself. "There's the designer."

Zoey entered the room, with many scrapes of fabric's in her hands. Little Jamie trudged behind her. "Hi, sorry I'm late! Let's get started."

Lola couldn't speak. She couldn't breath. _How could she be the weeding designer. No, this can't be happening!_

"Zoey, I would like you to meet my very best friend, Ms. Lola-"

"Lola?!?" Zoey freaked when she saw her old friend, whom she supposedly hated now.

"Do you guys know each other or something?" Julia questioned innocently.

"Or something," Zoey turned away from her. "Anyway, I was thinking earlier, and I think It would be lovely If maybe he put some white flowers on the waist line." Zoey picked up a few flowers she had in her hands and demonstrated where they would be.

"Or maybe," Zoey turned when she heard Lola's voice. "It would be cuter at the bottom, about ankle length."

Zoey stared at her for a moment. At first an annoyed glare was plastered across her face, but soon it softened.

"Maybe," Zoey placed the flowers further down the dress, smiling at herself. "Yes, don't you think that would be cute, Julia."

"Well-"

"And maybe you could add some spaghetti straps," Lola butted in again.

"Spaghetti straps?" Zoey held back a laughing fit. "She getting married not going to the beach. Maybe we could just add a nice necklace."

"Yea, I see it now," Lola stared a Julia. "That would be lovely. But I can't be a diamond, It should be a darker color."

"Yes, that would be amazing. Maybe black, or Julia's birthstone. What do you think Julia?"

"Well-"

"You know, I think those shoes are just to ugly," Lola lifted Julia's dress slightly, showing a pair of short white boots. "It's not like she's going to military camp."

Zoey laughed. "yea. I always felt weird about those shoes."

Lola stared as Zoey for a minute, and then Zoey's gaze fixed on Lola. "Lola, I'm sorry." Zoey asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Lola replied. "I just really wanted to go to that school…I didn't think it would cause so much…"

"Let's forget about what happened. I'm tired of having that burden on me." Zoey cut her off. "I really did miss you Lola, and I wished we never fought."

"Me too!" Lola hugged Zoey.

"Uh…I'm sort of confused." Julia leaned over a bit. "Are you to friends or something?"

"Yes, we are." Zoey turned and stated proudly.

"But, what are we going to do about the others?" Lola remembered. "Quinn and Logan…and Chase…what about Michael?"

"We should find them again, I just want everything to be fixed. Julia do you think I could come back tomorrow, about this time?"

"Well, I-"

"Thank you!" Zoey finished there conversation. She grabbed Jamie as Lola got her stuff.

-------

Logan sat in one of the leather chairs in the lobby. His head in his hands. He could hear footsteps walking by many times, rushing to get wherever there were going, to there family, to there loved ones. He could hear a few footsteps though, and talking get louder and louder, until they were almost in his hear, Then they stopped.

"Hey," He heard Lola's voice suddenly.

"What do you want?" Logan questioned coldly as he sat up.

"Ready to get your girl back?"


	14. Chapter 14

"So tell me again why you guys are friends again?" Logan questioned as the trio made there way down the hall way, Jamie hanging onto Zoey's chest.

"We were just being stupid." Lola answered, not looking at him. "Were adults and it was along time ago."

"10 years and a 168 days." Logan clarified. Lola turned and looked at him, with a strange expression on his face. "Don't ask."

They finally arrived at Quinn's room. "So," Zoey began. "How are we going to do this?"

"Simple," Lola answered as if it was obvious. "I'm going to tell her I'm sorry, and then you'll talk to her."

Logan and Zoey stared at her. "That's the plan?"

Lola, Logan, and Zoey looked at each other, completely unaware of the clicking door knob, the opening door, or the dark headed woman standing in the door way.

Quinn cleared her throat, and they all turned to her, first looking irritated, then there eyes widening largely. "What do you guys want?"

"Uh, Quinn? Do you think that I could come in, just for a moment?" Lola asked. Quinn began to speak, shaking her head, but Lola cut her off again. "Please? It's really important."

Quinn stared at her for a moment, then her glance flickered to Logan. "Fine." She let Lola in, and when Logan was about to step through the doorway, she slammed it shut.

Quinn's hair was wet, from taking a shower, Lola guessed. She wore a pair of jeans, and some old college T-shirt. She watched as Lola sat down silently in one of the leather chairs, smiling up bright at Quinn.

"You, know," Lola began. "You should were your glasses again. I thought they were cute."

"Is that why you're here? To talk about glasses?" Quinn answered coldly, turning away from Lola.

"No. I just want you to know that I am so very sorry for what about all those years ago. I felt so horrible afterwards, and it's been hidden in the pit pf my stomach all these years. It was completely my fault, Logan had nothing to do with it!"

Quinn stared at her for a moment, her eyes turning from hard, to softer. "So will you just get back together with the boy already?" Quinn closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"No, Lola." She paused. Lola's expression turned to completely confused. "I'm thankful that you apologized, and I have no problem with being your friend, or Logan's friend. I just don't think I want to get back together with him, It would be to weird."

Lola looked to the floor, then looked back to Quinn. "Well, that's good enough!" She stood up, and quickly made her way over to the door. "She said she would be your friend!"

Logan's expression went from depressed for a few moments, to a slight sign of tolerance, then joyful. Quinn came into the door way, and Lola quickly moved out of the way. Quinn and Logan stared at each other for a moment, then she smiled slightly at him. He returned the gesture, and then she kindly hugged him.

He closed his eyes and cherished the few moments.

"You've changed," She finally said after they released. "Your not such a jerk." Logan nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked to his right and left, to Lola and Zoey, with grin's on there face.

"So, where all friends again?" She looked past Logan to Lola and Zoey.

"Oh, yea!" Lola said, sticking her arm up and wrapping it around Zoey's shoulder. "Well, except Chase and…Michael." She paused. "Michael will never forgive us will he?"

"Uh…Maybe we should start with chase first." Zoey smiled, and Logan, Quinn, Lola, and Zoey agreed. They all looked around the group.

"So, were like reuniting the group?" Quinn questioned.

"I guess so," Logan smiled.

"So," Lola turned to Zoey and raised one eyebrow. "Ready to get your boy back?"

**A/N: HoLa! I know this chapter and the previous one have been like super short, and I am terribly sorry. I really hope you guys are liking the story! I bet you guys who love Quinn/Logan (Like I do) Are probably kinda pissed at me for Quinn just saying to be friends, but you never know what could happen, so please don't be mad a me! I haven't even written the rest yet, and i am excited to find out what happens! **

**Peace : ) **


	15. Chapter 15

Zoey stood in front of Chase's door. Her distorted reflection in the shiny brass door numbers stared back at her as Zoey thought.

"So," Quinn nudged her slightly. "Are you going to talk to him, to clarify things?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you just buy him a gift?" Logan insisted, from the other side of Zoey.

"I don't know."

"Just go in an clarify that you need to get this off your chest, and explain how you want to be friends with him again." Quinn offered.

"I don't know."

"Just by him some chocolates or something. And one of those I love you balloons for valentines day." Logan added on to his comment.

"I don't know! Stop bothering me, I'm trying to think!" Zoey quickly snapped her head to the two of them, shooting them a dirty look. They back off, moving over next to Lola, who leaned again the wall of the hallway, seeming to be thinking. Zoey continued to stare, trying to imagine how Chase would react if she knocked on that door. Would he be happy, or angry with Zoey? Would he slam the door in her face?

"I got it!" Lola stood up straight, sticking her arm into the air. Zoey quickly turned around, startled by the sudden out burst.

"What is it?" Zoey asked, taking a step toward Lola. Lola looked from side to side, acting dramatic. She waved Zoey in close with her hand. Zoey came closer, a few inches away from Lola.

"Okay, all you have to do is kiss him!" Even though Zoey was very close, Lola's tone was rather loud.

"Kiss him?" Logan and Quinn questioned at the same time, standing up straight. They then looked to one another, a smile forming on Logan's face. Quinn looked at him for a moment, an awkward moment arising between them. She quickly looked away, avoiding it.

"Why would I do something like that?" Zoey mumbled, turning back towards the door.

"Because you love him." Lola's voice was serious.

Zoey though it over. It would be quite romantic, like out of a romance novel. But it could go horribly wrong so quickly. She sighed, thoughts jumbled in her head.

"So, are you doing it or not?" Lola placed her hands on her sides, looking at Zoey, even though she faced the door.

"Okay, fine!" Zoey glanced to Lola through the corner of her eyes. "I'll do it."

She sighed heavily, and stared at the door. She raised her hand, now formed in a fist and knocked on the door lightly. She sighed again, a little lighter this time.

She could hear the door knob turn on the other side. She was beginning to tremble slightly, but she felt like the entire world could feel it. It got worse when he opened the door, a confused expression on his face.

"Chase!" Zoey immediately smiled, and Chase continued to stare at her confused. "Chase, I have to do something."

"What?" Chase glanced back to Logan, Quinn and Lola.

"Ma ma!" A young voice cause the five some to snap there heads over to there right. Jamie, accompanied by a baby sitter walked up, her arms stuck out wide.

"Oh, Hi Jamie!" Zoey knelt down on her knees, grasping Jamie into her chest. Chase's eyes widened, he hadn't known that Zoey had a daughter.

"Uh…" Chase took a few steps back. If Zoey had a daughter, she had to be married, or have a boyfriend at some point in time, and now she's completely 100 percent over Chase.

Zoey looked back up to Chase, and smiled at him. "Chase, This is my daughter, Jamie." Jamie looked up at Chase and giggled. She waved her chubby fingers to Chase.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Zoey." Chase glanced back into his room. "I got to go. Can you tell me some other time?"

"What? No, Wait!" Chase immediately slammed the door shut, right in Zoey's face.

"What was that about?" Logan mumbled behind Zoey.

"I don't know."

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO terribbly sorry for not updating in like forever! I hope I haven't lost all my readers! I hope you enjoy~ **

**P.S. I have 46 reviews on this stroy currently, and it would be awesome If I could get to 50! So please review!**


End file.
